Take Me Home
by x0x.RunnSmackkintoYouu.x0x
Summary: /Just jump, Miley. No more pain. No more lies. No more not-so-unconditional loves." I wanted death.\ NILEY ONESHOT. Rated T for language, suicidal thoughts and awkward-touchy-moments


**A/N: NEXT WEEK TAYLOR SWIFT'S PLATINUM COMES OUT!!!!! :) :) :) :D **

**SUPER, SUPER, SUPER EXCITED! XD ! I can't wait! Let me just say : THE SONGS ARE AMAZING! Especially, **_"The Other Side of the Door"_** & **_"Untouchable"_**.**

**October 26****th**** people!! :)**

**

* * *

**

Anyways, here another Niley for you. I told

**_barkaduter6teen_**** I'd finish up Don't Tell Anyone. And I will. It's just this idea has been crammed in my head all week. So here it is.**

**Btw, Courtney is a contest on SYTYCD season 4. She's alleged dating Nick because they're both in CampRock2. But I doubt it. Nick doesn't look like the kinda guy to date a 20-year-old. Then again, if Demi and Miley can do it, why can't he try? We all know he's going to end up with Miley! :P lol**

**WARNING:** this fic containing thoughts of suicide and some weird kinda intimacy. If this disturbs you, DO NOT READ!

**I don't own … but enjoy! ****3**

**xox**.oxo**.xox**.xox**.oxo**.xox**.xox**.oxo**.xox**.xox**.oxo**.xox**.xox**.oxo**.xox**

Take Me Home

It was rainy.

Perfect.

So perfect.

The wind blew just hard enough to make it what I was about to do seem like a wave.

"_**Just a wave, Miley.**_

_**It's just a wave.**_

_**  
JUMP!"**_

Those were his exact words

2 years ago.

Of course I'm taking it out of context,

But fuck!

Everything is taking out of context with me :

_**MILEY'S SHAME!**_

_**MILEY'S A LESBIAN!**_

_**MILEY POLE DANCES!**_

It's ridiculous!

I never wanted it to come to this.

I can't TAKE IT ANYMORE!

I CAN'T TAKE FALLING WITHOUT HIM AGAIN!

I can't take the judgments,

The backstabbers

The _' Next Miley '_ s

The goddamn HEADLINES!

I CAN'T TAKE FALLING WITHOUT HIM!

I inched my foot closer to the edge of the bridge.

'_**The Golden Gate Bridge in San Francisco has had more suicides than any other bridge in the world, the number currently being over 1,200…'**_

Or so I had read last week on Wikipedia.

So here I am in San Francisco

I illegally drove,

16-years-old,

Cross the boarder,

In the middle of the night,

Just to let him live . . .

. . . with Courtney.

_**I need to know if it's over**_

'_**Cause I will leave you alone**_

That's what I sang.

And I mean what sing,

. . . Always.

A tear fell from my face,

And into the black water.

I was crying,

In the middle of the night,

Just to let him live . . .

. . . with Courtney.

I saw my breath in the air.

It was cold out

I heard noises.

They grew.

Louder and louder.

Somebody was coming.

_SHIT!,_ I thought.

"**MILEY?! MILEY!"** I heard.

I stared bawling. It was him. He was going to try to save me.

_Shit, shit, SHIT!, _I was sure if I was thinking anymore.

So many emotions.

I wanted him,

Bad.

_Just jump, Miley._

_No more pain._

_No more lies._

_No more not-so-unconditional loves._

I wanted death,

More.

I jumped, 2 arms,

Flung right around my waist.

I was flying right over the lake.

He'd grabbed me.

And with hot breaths,

Right up against my ear.

Ragged and pleading :

"_**Don't you dare leave me."**_

"_**Don't you dare leave me with her."**_

"_**I love you."**_

He said.

I felt my feet hit the bridge.

I felt his lips kiss my ear.

I felt his lips go lower and plant a hickey right above shoulder.

I felt a moan escape my mouth

I felt . . .

Dizzy.

Tears still running wildly down my face.

So many emotions.

I wanted death,

Bad.

I wanted him,

More.

It was rainy.

Perfect.

So perfect.

I turned around to face him.

"_**Take me home."**_

The End

**xox**.oxo**.xox**.xox**.oxo**.xox**.xox**.oxo**.xox**.xox**.oxo**.xox**.xox**.oxo**.xox**.

**A/N : I know, I know. Super-dramatic, just like the last. But there are 3 things I like in a story :**

**Drama,**

**Romance, and**

**A happy happy ending**

**Hope ya liked it. If ya did (or didn't), let me know. Review, pretty please. :)  
**

**Much Niley Love,**

PARAMAYERSWIFT


End file.
